


I Know You

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So <s>I tempted fate by drawing smut in my lunchbreak</s> that happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/114801947394/just-some-bucky-and-steve-that-happened-dont)[  
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alby_Mangroves)**


End file.
